


Ikeas

by JeannieXCBronze



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieXCBronze/pseuds/JeannieXCBronze
Summary: "Nora..."Just then, the curtains parted."Damon!?!! Go away! We're busy!""Uh-oh," Alaric says sheepishly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleasebekidding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasebekidding/gifts).



> Per request of pleasebekidding, pluuus a little Nora/Mary prelude.

This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. What was she thinking?

Mary Louise moaned again.

Mary Louise was currently pinned to the wall, out of sight of shoppers. Nora was attacking her neck, while Mary was trying to keep her voice down.

" _Mare, be quiet,"_ Nora hissed, sneaking a hand down the inside of the waistband, while Mary Louise was squirming listlessly, as Nora teased her while demanding she keep her voice down.

Her fingers found her way into Mary Louise's slit, rubbing insistently around her clit. She moaned softly, trying to keep her voice down while Nora started to fuck her with two fingers, keeping her thumb on her clit and teasing mercilessly.

"Nora..."

Just then, the curtains parted.

"Damon!?!! Go away! We're busy!"  
"Uh-oh," Alaric says sheepishly.

 5 minutes earlier 

Damon insisted they buy kitchen curtains. They parked in front of Ikea, glancing up at the rather large sign as the walked through the doors. Nora and Mary Louise went off to help, so they walked through the store, holding hands while they went. It was Nora's favorite couple-y thing to do, so obviously it also had to be Mary Louise's as well.

Damon pushed them through a curtain rack, enveloping them in the colorful drapes. He palmed through Alaric's tight-fit jeans, sure that his Ric picked them out on purpose. He grabs a fistful of hair, drags Alaric into a bruising kiss. Damon hears something off to his left, but ignores it in favor of the rather delicious piece of human he had in front of him.

"Damon, human, need to breathe?" Alaric moans softly, aware that there's probably a salesperson somewhere around them. Damon pulls down Alaric's jeans and boxers, debating whether or not... Well, okay, he decides, and bites into the fresh scar on Alaric's hipbone, greedily drinking from him.

He stops when Ric groans, aware of just how hard he is right now. He offers his wrist to Alaric, who accepts it wholeheartedly, drinking large mouthfuls. He relishes the feeling of too much, just this side of a nice buzzed feeling, and enjoys feeling aware, of just how hot his Damon is right now.

Damon removes his wrist, forcefully, and sweeps his tongue down Alaric's weeping length while the wound knits itself closed.

Alaric whispers his name, while Damon deep throats him, sucking and licking eagerly.

He's gonna, oh- he groans as he comes, moaning Damon's name, and promptly falling through the curtains.

Damon, obviously, is on top of him, and Mary sees him first, very blatantly annoyed at the man underneath him as well.

A saleswoman comes and finds them all, promptly kicking them out of the store. Needless to say, she's on vervain.

They're too busy being angry at one another to notice nobody got any curtains, though.


End file.
